


Star Wars Ridiculous Stories

by asti_martini



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BFFs, Background Slash, Ben Solo's full name, Corellian Orgies, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Ghost Luke, Humor, Kylo's sexy beard, Mean Leia, Poe Mr Sexbomb, Slight twincest, girl moustache, idiocy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Пост-ЗВПД. Сопротивлению нужны кадры, Сила все еще сталкивает Рей с Беном Соло лбами в самые неподходящие моменты. А еще у Рей теперь есть друзья, которые, по мнению Бена, дурно на нее влияют.





	Star Wars Ridiculous Stories

**Author's Note:**

> По - очаровательный сексуашка, настоящее имя Бена Соло, пиар, призрак отца Гамлета (зачеркнуто) Леи и многие другие идиотизмы, enjoy.  
> слэш и твинцест упоминаются  
> но один раз не пидарас

**Дурное влияние**

\- У нас есть все, что нужно, - улыбнулась Лея. – Стоит добавить только немного пиара.  
Рей удивленно моргнула. Ей показалось, что она ослышалась.  
\- Чего-чего, простите?  
\- Пиара, - невозмутимо повторила Лея. – Нам был нужен новый секс-символ, и теперь он у нас есть. – Она похлопала Рей по коленке.  
Это определенно было не то, чего Рей ждала от главы Сопротивления. Стратегия, громкие лозунги – да, но...  
\- Ты не заметила, что у нас в личном составе идет перекос в сторону прекрасной половины населения галактики? Это все По. Стоило распространить листовки «Их разыскивает Первый Орден» с его лицом…  
Рей открыла было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, а потом до нее дошло.  
\- То есть, теперь вы хотите, чтобы я...  
Лея ностальгически вздохнула.  
\- Да, прошли те времена, когда плакаты «Их разыскивает Империя» с моим лицом висели даже в казармах у имперских штурмовиков... Представляешь, - Лея подвинулась к Рей поближе и понизила голос, - после войны, когда я была уже давно замужем, ко мне на улице подошел юноша и признался: «Ваше Высочество, это вы? Знаете, с двенадцати до двадцати двух я думал о вас каждый день!» Я удивилась и спросила: «Что, серьезно, каждый день?»...  
Рей сглотнула и склонила голову ближе: принцесса была не слишком выдающегося роста.  
\- ...и он уточнил: «Ну, четыре раза в день».  
\- Что... Фу-у!  
Лея снисходительно улыбнулась.  
\- Готовься, милая, это ждет и тебя.

Рей не верила, что на это подписалась. Небольшая группа представителей Сопротивления набилась в довольно дорого обставленную студию, экстравагантно одетый чисс настраивал камеры, а По Дэмерон подпрыгивал и растягивался – Рей «великодушно» пропустила его вперед.  
\- По, ты знаешь, что делать, - властно кивнула Лея.  
По обаятельно улыбнулся и скинул кофту.  
\- Конечно. Сейчас я в каждую камеру буду сексуален!  
Рей взвизгнула и закрыла лицо руками.  
И именно этот момент выбрала Сила, чтобы устроить ей сеанс связи с Беном Соло: все звуки в студии словно отрезало, голову сдавило прессом, а затем Рей услышала знакомый голос:  
\- Что это с тобой? Ты случайно зашла в мужскую баню?  
Рей отняла руки от лица, чтобы одарить своего визави убийственным взглядом, но, разумеется, первым увидела развратно позировавшего Дэмерона. Отвернувшись, она тихо проворчала:  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, что здесь происходит, поверь мне.  
\- Заботишься о моем чувстве прекрасного? Что-то новенькое.  
Бен был мрачен и язвил – это тоже было что-то новенькое, как он выразился. Рей внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, но своей догадке не поверила: неужели Бен Соло был обижен? На нее? Это она должна была злиться, в конце концов!  
\- Как ты мог не приказать остановить обстрел? В транспортниках была твоя мать!  
Кажется, она наступила ему на больную мозоль: Бена Соло передернуло. Вот и правильно, пусть помучается.  
\- Мы все чем-то жертвуем для достижения своих целей.  
\- Я бы убила за то, чтобы у меня был хотя бы троюродный дядюшка, который мог бы обо мне заботиться, а ты! – прошипела Рей в ответ.  
Связь оборвалась. Оно и к лучшему.

\- Давай, Рей, не зажимайся. Улыбнись! – наставляла ее Лея. – Да, покажи мне страсть!  
Рей не хотелось показывать страсть, Рей хотелось плакать.  
\- Ладно, давайте снимок девы в беде. Хорошо! Ну, милая, представь себе шикарного мускулистого мужика, ты его хочешь!  
Видимо, Лея над ней издевалась: единственным мускулистым мужиком, которого Рей видела не в ванне с бактой, был Бен чертов Соло.  
\- О, злость! Да, отлично! Этот кобель флиртует с другой девушкой, но это ему с рук не сойдет! А теперь ты хватаешь его за волосы и тащишь в спальню!  
Рей сжала челюсти и погрозила в пустоту световым мечом:  
\- Да, я затащу его в спальню и прирежу как собаку!  
Лея озадаченно вздернула бровь, глядя на злющую Рей.  
\- М-да, странные у тебя были мужчины. По! Ты рано оделся, помоги!  
Рей, представляя десять казней набуанских, которые постигнут Бена Соло, даже не заметила, как к ней подошел полуголый По Дэмерон, пока он не взял ее за запястье и не приложил ее ладонь к своей голой груди. Она вздрогнула и попыталась отойти, но хватка у лучшего пилота сопротивления была железная. Рей подняла взгляд, и ее щеки залила краска: улыбался По просто очаровательно.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - подмигнул он и завел ее руку себе за шею.  
твоюматьтвоюматьтвоюмать  
Рей судорожно сглотнула.  
\- Я... я... я не...  
\- Тщ-щ.  
По приложил палец к ее губам, и Рей замолкла.  
А потом ей вообще стало не до разговоров: По зарылся пальцами свободной руки ей в волосы и поцеловал.  
Ух.  
Здорово как.  
Разорвав поцелуй, По быстро отошел от Рей на два шага, и, пока она не пришла в себя, чисс все-таки успел сделать вожделенный снимок.  
\- Чудно! По, ты молодец!  
По подмигнул только вышедшей из транса Рей и задорно козырнул:  
\- Служу Республике!

Когда По подсел к ней в лобби, Рей слегка вздрогнула: он внезапно вылез на первое место в ее небольшом списке самых чувственных (эротических?) переживаний.  
\- Да не пугайся, я тебя не съем. – По улыбнулся, и Рей почувствовала, что снова краснеет. – И что за горячий парень умудрился тебя так обидеть, что ты готова его зарезать?   
Рей всхлипнула, но к своей чести не заплакала.  
\- Я... я думала, что на самом деле он другой! Я ему такие вещи говорила, а он!..  
По сочувственно приобнял ее за плечи.  
\- О, детка... Иногда у козлов нет трагической истории, из-за которой они стали козлами... Иногда козел – это просто козел.  
Рей трагически покивала, соглашаясь. Страшно хотелось поплакать, но она стоически держалась.  
\- Да... я думала, он перейдет на Светлую сторону, а потом он вместо того, чтобы остановить обстрел...  
По поднял руку, останавливая бессвязный поток слов.  
\- Подожди минутку, я тебя правильно сейчас понял? Твой бывший – Кайло Рен?  
Рей вспыхнула.  
\- Б-бывший? М-мы только за руки держались...  
\- И все? – сдавленным голосом спросил По.  
Подняв на него взгляд, Рей поняла, что По очень сильно старается не заржать, и подскочила, намереваясь убраться подальше, но он придержал ее за руку.  
\- Ладно, ладно, прости. Расскажи с самого начала.

\- ...он еще тогда предложил стать моим учителем, но он же темный! Я рассекла ему лицо и полетела искать Люка.   
\- Рассекла Рену лицо? Сильна.  
\- А на Ач-То у нас вдруг проявилась связь в Силе. Как по голонету, только в Силе. Мы это не контролировали. Люк не хотел меня учить, потом говорил, что джедаи должны умереть – я расстраивалась... и мы с Беном разговаривали.  
\- Кто такой Бен?  
\- А, ты не знаешь? Кайло Рена вообще-то зовут Бен. Бен Соло.  
\- ...Соло, серьезно? Что-то сразу вспоминаются сериалы на родном Явине.  
\- Мне серьезно было не с кем поговорить. А он меня слушал. И когда я взяла его за руку, мне было видение, что он вернется на Светлую сторону Силы, если я встречусь с ним. И я полетела на «Превосходство». Думала, что смогу его убедить...  
\- Сколько тебе годиков, деточка?  
\- Девятнадцать...  
\- А ты еще и с Джакку. Понятно.  
\- Он заковал меня в наручники и привел к Сноуку. Сноук меня допросил, а потом приказал Бену меня убить.   
\- Ох, духи Явина, как же ты выбралась?  
\- Тогда Бен убил Сноука и отдал мне мой меч.  
\- ЧТО. Прости, продолжай.  
\- Мы встали спина к спине и перебили всю гвардию Сноука. По, ты в порядке?  
\- Да-да... чудные новости... Кайло Рен убил Сноука... Охереть...  
\- А потом вместо того, чтобы приказать флагману прекратить обстрел транспортников...   
\- Держи платок.  
\- Да, спасибо... Он сказал, пусть все умрут, давай вместе править галактикой... А ведь в транспортниках была его мама! Как он мог? Тогда мы подрались за мой световой меч, я его вырубила и сбежала.  
\- Так и сказал, вместе править галактикой?  
\- Так и сказал.  
\- Ладно, беру свои слова назад: это посильнее, чем переспать.  
\- По!  
\- Нет, я тебя не осуждаю, переспать никогда не поздно!  
\- По, ну я его всего-то раз без рубашки видела!  
\- А еще он козел, я помню. Давай-ка найдем для тебя успокаивающей настоечки после всех этих переживаний...

Рей объявили в розыск за убийство Сноука. По мнению Леи, Первый Орден не смог бы придумать лучшую рекламу «новому секс-символу» Сопротивления, даже если бы задался такой целью. Качество снимков на розыскных плакатах оставляло желать лучшего, так что генерал Органа считала, что заказав взлом их системы и залив фотографии Рей с той страстной (ужасной!) фотосессии, оказала им услугу.   
Рей, впервые увидев свои голоснимки, страшно смутилась: на них была совершенно незнакомая ей распутная женщина. Правда, свыкнувшись с мыслью, что ее первый поцелуй украл По Дэмерон пиара ради, она даже стала нравиться себе такой, как на плакатах: взрослой и чувственной.  
К этому моменту очнулась Роуз, и Финн вернулся в мир живых. Рей, присев с ним выпить по чашечке кафа, уже не так переживала по поводу своего фиаско с Беном Соло, так что только ободряюще улыбнулась другу, который наконец-то перестал напоминать живой труп.  
\- Я так рада, что у тебя появилась девушка! Как вы познакомились?  
Финн, скромно потупив взор, пожал плечами.  
\- Она приложила меня шокером.  
Из-за угла заинтересованно высунулся Дэмерон.  
\- Шокером? – Он подошел ближе, а Финн как-то сгорбился, словно предчувствуя беду. – Почему ты мне об этом не рассказал? – По поиграл бровями. – Я и не знал, что ты любишь такие извращенные игры!  
Рей хихикала в свой каф, наблюдая за выражением вселенского сарказма на лице Финна.  
\- Вот поэтому и не рассказал! Ну почему тебе обязательно все опошлять?  
По, обаятельно улыбаясь, присел рядом с Финном и подмигнул Рей.  
\- Это часть моего очарования!  
\- Из-за этого очарования, - протянула Рей, - любой, с кем ты говорил больше пяти минут, автоматически заносится в список твоих бывших приятелей по... хм... шпили-вили. И Финн, кстати, этот список возглавляет.  
\- Шпили-вили? – умилился По.  
\- В СМЫСЛЕ ВОЗГЛЯВЛЯЮ? – ужаснулся Финн. – Надеюсь, до Роуз эти слухи не доходили...  
Рей развела руками.  
\- Так поинтересуйся!  
По с деланной печалью положил Финну руку на плечо.  
\- Почему тебя это так ужасает, друг? Неужели я тебе совсем не нравлюсь?  
\- Знаешь что, По? Забери-ка назад свою куртку.  
\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!  
Наблюдать за ними было весело. Жаль, у Рей никогда раньше не было друзей.   
К сожалению, Сила выбрала этот момент, чтобы оборвать идиллию. Звуки начали глохнуть, и Рей встала из-за стола.  
\- Эй, Рей, ты куда?  
\- Форстайм, - бросила она, многозначительно посмотрев на По, и заперлась в туалете.  
Бен был задумчив, и вид его мог бы быть довольно драматичен, если бы его проекция не появилась аккурат на раковине. Хотя, могло быть хуже: он мог угодить ногами в унитаз. Жаль, не случилось, мстительно подумала Рей, складывая руки на груди.  
\- Теперь тебя тревожат судьбы мира, о, Верховный Лидер?  
Бен поднял на нее глаза и нахмурился.  
\- И откуда эта язвительность? Ты слишком много общаешься с моей матерью, мне это не нравится.  
Рей фыркнула, передернув плечами.   
\- Не тебе говорить мне, как себя вести.  
Бен был все так же задумчив, но смотрел теперь на нее – Рей стало немного неуютно. Даже мурашки по спине побежали.  
\- Я все думаю... когда сделали тот снимок для объявления о розыске. Ты... очень красиво получилась.  
\- В лифте, наверное, - не моргнув глазом, соврала Рей.   
Хотя были у нее подозрения, что в лифте она выглядела если и не так же, то очень похоже. Все-таки, на Бена Соло было приятно смотреть.  
Бен нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- В том лифте нет камер.  
\- Тогда отстань, Бенджамин, откуда мне знать, где на вашем флагмане были камеры?  
Бен помрачнел, и Рей с удивлением заметила на его скулах розовые пятна.  
\- Бенджамин... я бы руки не пожалел, чтобы родители записали меня Бенджамином.  
Рей удивленно моргнула.  
\- Хм... Бенедикт?  
\- Если бы!  
\- ...Бенни-Джет?  
\- Это еще откуда?  
\- Песня есть такая старая, «Бенни и Джетс». Значит, нет?  
\- Нет. И закрыли тему.  
Связь очень удобно (для Бена) оборвалась, и Рей вернулась за столик к Финну и По.  
\- Рей, скажи, пожалуйста, что насчет твоей мистической космической связи с Кайло Реном По пошутил!  
О, это будет очень долгий день.

Любопытство по поводу полного имени Бена Соло снедало Рей два дня, а потом она решила как бы между делом выведать это у Леи, и вскоре случай представился.   
Они выгружали оборудование на новой базе Сопротивления (добровольцы тоже стали прибывать), когда Лея перехватила руку Рей, собиравшейся взять коробку с запчастями для бластеров.  
\- Милая, ну зачем надрываться? Ты же девушка. Используй мужиков. ...Или Силу.  
Рей хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу, усилием воли подняла в воздух несколько коробок и пошла рядом с Леей по направлению к складу.  
\- Как вы думаете, что Бенджамин предпримет дальше?  
Ошибку она допустила специально – кому, как не родной матери субъекта знать его полное имя.  
\- Бен – это не сокращение от Бенджамина.  
\- О. А от чего тогда?  
Лея фыркнула.  
\- История просто идиотская. 

\- Оби-Ван – это дебильное имя, его в школе бить будут, Лея, серьезно! – говорил Хан, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
\- Если помнишь, старика Кеноби мы называли Беном, вполне нормальное сокращение, - подал голос стоявший у окна палаты Люк.   
Новорожденного мальчика как раз увезли на обследование и порцию прививок, так что можно было и обсудить имя, и поорать, что в семействе Органа-Соло было неизбежно.  
Лея, правда, чувствовала себя совершенно вымотанной и спорить не хотела.  
\- Хан, не наглей, у него и так будет твоя фамилия, хотя рожала его я.  
Хан кисло посмотрел на жену.  
\- И что, теперь Ваше Высочество будет мне это всю жизнь поминать?   
Лея вздохнула.  
\- Вообще-то я хотела дать ему два имени, можешь придумать второе. В набуанской традиции...  
Она не успела договорить: Хан улыбнулся, чмокнул ее в щеку и унесся – видимо к стойкам регистрации.  
\- У меня почему-то... не очень хорошее предчувствие, - протянул Люк, глядя в дверной проем.  
Хан вернулся через пять минут, сверкая улыбкой, с новеньким айди в руках.  
Лея с подозрением протянула руку, воззрилась на карточку и с чувством прочитала:  
\- Оби-Ван Чубакка Соло?  
\- Что? – все еще улыбаясь, спросил Хан, глядя на, мягко говоря, удивленное выражение лица жены.  
Лея одарила его совершенно убийственным взглядом.  
\- Хан... я, конечно, люблю Чуи, но ты хоть дослушал бы то, что я говорила, кусок ты оленины! В набуанской традиции второе имя – это политический псевдоним! Я хотела обосноваться на Набу и дать ему второе имя на случай, если он пойдет в политику!  
У Хана было выражение лица нечаянно сгрызшего хозяйские ботинки щеночка.  
Люк от окна ровным голосом прокомментировал:  
\- ...Король Чубакка.  
\- Мальчика будут бить в школе? Над мальчиком будут ржать в сенате! – прогрохотала Лея, похлопывая злосчастным айди по раскрытой ладони.  
Хан сглотнул.  
\- Да ладно, у вас же вся семья джедайскими фокусами может заниматься... Может, парень пойдет к Люку в ученики?  
\- Молись, чтобы так и было, - сквозь зубы процедила Лея.  
Дроид-нянька привез новорожденного Оби-Вана Чубакку Соло обратно в палату, и Лея выдохнула, успокаиваясь.  
\- Что ж... здравствуй, Бен.

\- ...Оби-Ван Чубакка Соло? – пискнула Рей, чуть не уронив коробки.  
Внезапно ей стало понятно, почему Бен так настойчиво уходил от вопросов по поводу его отца.   
\- Чубакку ты знаешь, а Оби-Ван – это в честь генерала Кеноби, героя Клонических войн. Но да, мы звали его Беном.  
М-да, неудивительно, что он такой злой.  
\- Генерал, можно вопрос?  
Лея жестом велела ей продолжать.  
\- У вас же есть Сила, почему вы не учились?  
Лея фыркнула.  
\- Милая, если бы я обучалась, галактика Дарта Вейдера бы с ностальгией вспоминала. Мой папаша взорвал мою родную планету у меня на глазах, пытал меня, отрубил моему брату руку и заморозил моего мужа в углероде, чтобы посмотреть, выживет ли он. С такими приятными воспоминаниями путь на Светлую сторону видится мне весьма тернистым. Не говоря о том, что характером я, видимо, пошла в Вейдера: я - гневливая и мстительная сука. – Лея остановилась и показала Рей, куда ставить коробки. – К сожалению, мы слишком поздно поняли, что Бенни пошел в меня.  
Рей подумала, что раз гневливость и мстительность Бена спасли ей жизнь, это, наверное, не так уж и плохо.

\- Бен. Бен. Бен.  
Форстайм был нестабилен, но Рей думала, что если научиться его контролировать, внезапные сеансы связи перестанут настигать ее в неудачный момент – как, например, в душе позавчера. Интересно, остался ли у Бена на скуле синяк от ее кулака.  
\- Что?  
Рей, осмотрев Бена, слегка улыбнулась: синяк остался.  
\- Я устала, сделай мне массаж ног.  
Бен сначала смотрел на Рей так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова, а затем сжал пальцами переносицу.  
\- Ты слишком много общаешься с моей матерью.  
\- Тебе что, не нравятся мои ноги? – Рей дернула уголком губ, а затем сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. – Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Соло, ты моя последняя надежда!  
Бен смотрел на нее в священном ужасе.   
Рей определенно нравилось это ощущение.

\- Рей, с кем ты ругаешься? О, форстайм, что ли? Ладно, не буду мешать.  
По закрыл дверь, не успела Рей моргнуть, а потом снова открыл.  
\- А он целуется лучше, чем я?  
Рей поблагодарила Создателя за то, что Бен всего этого слышать не мог.  
\- По!  
\- Ухожу-ухожу...  
Бен начал странно на нее смотреть.  
\- Что у тебя происходит?  
Рей не успела ответить: По заглянул снова.  
\- Держи! – Он кинул в Рей несколько пачек с презервативами. – Безопасный секс – это важно!  
Бен, может, и не видел По, но вот приземлившиеся Рей на колени презервативы определенно разглядел.   
\- ДЭМЕРОН, Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

\- Тебе одолжили... это... с определенной целью?  
\- Цитируя По, безопасный секс – это важно.  
\- Интересно, а он через связь в Силе вообще возможен?  
\- Ты кусок говна, я с тобой не целовалась даже, а ты – сразу секс.  
\- Это не в меня презервативами кинули.  
\- Мои друзья – идиоты. А ты – все равно козел.  
\- Хм. Попробовать хочешь?  
\- Поцеловаться?  
\- Да.  
\- ...Пожалуй.

**Мертвые до востребования**

Тренироваться в бое на световых мечах без наставника или спарринг партнера было довольно затруднительно, тем более что «фамильный» скайуокеровский меч все еще был сломан. Так что Рей нашла пару палок оптимальной длины и позвала Финна «поразмяться» - у него, хотя бы, тоже был небольшой опыт обращения со световым мечом.  
В принципе, избивать друг друга палками было весело – и определенно не так опасно, как тренироваться с настоящими мечами. Счет был равный: во-первых, Финн был сильнее и выше, а во-вторых, посох для Рей был привычнее.   
И вот, в третий раз оказавшись на полу, с палкой у живота – в настоящем бою Рей уже разрубили бы пополам – она услышала настойчивый потусторонний шепот, и в этот раз это определенно был не Бен Соло.  
\- Джем Со, используй Джем Со...  
Финн заметил странное выражение на лице подруги и подал ей руку, помогая подняться.  
\- Что такое? Опять твой форстайм? – спросил Финн, слегка поморщившись.  
Рей покачала головой.  
\- Нет, это что-то другое...  
Шепоток не умолк, только голос теперь был другой.  
\- Куда ты лезешь со своим Джем Со, парень больше нее в два раза. Соресу, Соресу используй!  
\- Рей?..  
Рей жестом остановила Финна и начала оглядываться, пытаясь сосредоточиться на нитях Силы вокруг.  
\- Пердуны старые оба вы, м? Атару предпочитаю я, но что хорошо мастеру, падавану плохо быть может, подумали, не? Ниман пойдет девочке больше, да-да.  
\- Ниман – отстой, магистр!  
Рей зажмурилась и покачала головой. Финн все так же обеспокоенно за ней наблюдал.  
\- Я слышу какие-то голоса, - прошептала Рей.  
\- Это я понял, - ответил Финн, тоже автоматически понизив голос до шепота. – А что они говорят?  
\- Да какую-то белиберду. Что такое Ниман, что такое, к сарлакку, Джем Со?  
Финн озадаченно пожал плечами, и голоса наконец-то умолкли. Правда, ненадолго.  
\- Люк, ты чему ее учил вообще? – спросил голос, который советовал Рей использовать Соресу.  
Люк? Мастер Люк? Рей до этого не верила в призраков, но кто знает, что джедаи еще могут? По крайней мере, теперь она поняла, что искать, и, сосредоточившись на знакомом почерке в Силе, развернулась и посмотрела.  
Оказалось, что у их с Финном спарринга были свидетели. Рей всмотрелась в размытые контуры: это был мастер Скайуокер и еще трое. Полностью седой мужчина с лукавыми морщинками вокруг глаз и аккуратной бородой, бравый молодой парень с военной выправкой и маленький, зеленый ушастик неизвестной Рей расы.   
Все четверо были в джедайских балахонах.   
\- Однако, - прошептала Рей Финну. – Кажется, ко мне пришли призраки покойных джедаев.  
Перепалка тем временем продолжалась.  
\- Я учил ее... ничему! Ничему, ясно? Только медитацию показал!  
Финн мягко сжал плечо Рей.  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что кто-то пронес на базу спайс. Тебя никто подозрительными кексами не угощал сегодня?  
Рей жестом попросила его заткнуться, чтобы не терять концентрацию.   
\- Позор на мою седую голову! – патетично всплеснул руками «солдафон».  
\- Окстись, Энакин, ты не успел поседеть. Зато мне раннюю седину обеспечил – спасибо тебе огромное, - язвительно перебил его любитель Соресу.  
Солдафон – Энакин – отмахнулся и продолжил распекать мастера Люка, на что мастер Люк только глаза закатывал.  
\- Я, может, тоже Асоку обучать не хотел, но она, заметь, пережила и Клонические войны, и Приказ 66!  
\- А не потому ли, что ты удалил ее из списков разыскиваемых джедаев?   
Энакин даже глазом на подколку не моргнул.  
\- Да. Потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, Учитель, забочусь о своих учениках.  
Рей, наблюдая за этим призрачным ток-шоу, начала немо хохотать.  
\- То есть, я о тебе не заботился? – возмутился «бородач», как решила пока называть его Рей.  
\- О-о, магистр, остановите их.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Сейчас мат пойдет, а здесь дети!  
Энакин тем временем поднял левую руку и ядовито ухмыльнулся.  
\- Рука и две ноги, Оби-Ван, рука и две ноги!  
\- Ты сам напросился!  
\- Чего? А не пойти ли тебе...  
\- Вот видишь, я не самый плохой учитель! – подал голос Люк в надежде перевести внимание с бородача Оби-Вана на себя.  
\- О, да, кому же отдать гран-при? Учителю Кайло Рена, или учителю Дарта Вейдера?  
Рей вытерла выступившие от смеха слезы и помахала призракам рукой.  
\- Господа! Это все очень интересно, но вы вообще кто?  
У Люка Скайуокера хватило совести смутиться.  
\- Извини за это. – Он указал на своих спутников по очереди. – Магистр Йода, магистр Кеноби, магистр Скайуокер... старший.  
Скайуокер-старший улыбнулся Рей и помахал ей протезом правой руки. Рей даже немного покраснела: ох, уж это фамильное скайуокеровское обаяние.  
Оби-Ван за плечом у Энакина захихикал в тон с магистром Йодой.  
\- А Энакин не магистр.  
Улыбка Скайуокера-старшего начала увядать.  
\- Палпатин настоял, чтобы мы его взяли, так что мы включили его в Совет без звания магистра.  
Энакин одними губами крайне нецензурно послал бывшего учителя подальше и подошел к Рей на расстояние удара светового меча – ей пришлось задрать голову: ростом Бен Соло явно пошел в дедушку.  
\- Тебе нужен учитель. – У Рей возникло стойкое чувство дежа вю. – Давай я покажу, как фехтуют настоящие джедаи!  
Рей радостно подпрыгнула и хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Финн! Финн, не уходи далеко! Сейчас мастер Энакин покажет нам, как надо фехтовать!

\- О, хорошая стойка. Это Джем Со?  
\- Привет, Бен. Да, это любимый стиль мастера Энакина.  
\- Мастера Энакина? Мой дедушка с тобой разговаривает?  
\- Да, он крутой!  
\- Почему он не разговаривает со мной?  
\- Мастер Энакин, Бен обижается, что вы с ним не разговариваете.  
\- У него все еще есть мой шлем?  
\- Э... Бен, ты хранишь шлем Дарта Вейдера?  
\- ...да.  
\- Пусть выкинет эту срань сейчас же!   
\- Мастер Энакин, я не буду это передавать!  
\- Ну вычеркни слово «срань», фиялка.  
\- Хм... Бен, мастер Энакин настаивает, чтобы ты выкинул его шлем сейчас же. О, мастер Энакин, вы его обидели.  
\- Ты не представляешь себе, какая это жуть, когда он пытается разговаривать с моим шлемом.   
\- Бен, мастера Энакина пугают твои разговоры с его шлемом.   
\- Он думает, что я сумасшедший?  
\- Конечно, нет!  
\- Это не он сказал, это ты говоришь!  
\- Мастер Энакин, вы же не считаете Бена сумасшедшим?  
\- Хм...  
\- МАСТЕР ЭНАКИН!  
\- Я, наверное, пойду... шлем сожгу...  
\- Так он его выкинет? Слава Силе!

С кучей новых невидимых собеседников Рей завела ушную гарнитуру, чтобы на нее прекратили коситься новобранцы. Впрочем, Йода был весьма вежлив, несмотря на многочисленные шуточки, и умел появляться тогда, когда Рей была одна. Люк просто показывался редко, потому что действительно больше не хотел преподавать. Так что Рей чаще всего «тусовалась» с Оби-Ваном, который учил ее Соресу и Атару и показывал хитрые приемы, которые выучил в изгнании на Татуине, и с Энакином. Энакин любил спарринги, и, кажется, ему было скучно – так что он частенько ходил за Рей по базе и травил как байки времен Республики и Клонических войн, так и курьезы в бытность Дартом Вейдером.   
А еще он, как никто другой, знал все плюсы и минусы Темной стороны.   
\- Не ходи к ситху учиться, серьезно тебе говорю. Паре фокусов научит, а потом будет «завтраками» кормить, лишь бы ты не стал сильным настолько, чтобы его убить. У джедаев хотя бы была библиотека с голокронами, а я, когда под Сидиусом ходил, до всего сам додумывался. Один нормальный прием – молния, так я и ее выполнить не мог, у меня же протезы.  
А еще Рей наконец-то починила меч. Ну как починила – теперь у нее был посох с двойным лезвием. Идею оружия подал Оби-Ван, когда смотрел, как она тренируется со своим старым-добрым посохом.  
\- Был у меня один знакомый – покойник, - тоже посохом орудовал. Это, конечно, по-ситхски немного, но тебе будет удобно.  
Энакин, посмотрев на тренировки Рей с новым оружием, поворчал, что ей бы Ваапад изучить, да вот, беда, не с кем: магистр Винду падавану Скайуокеров точно помогать не станет.

\- Что сделать со шпионом, генерал?  
\- Расстрелять.  
\- Моя дочурка.  
\- Генерал, мастер Энакин очень вами гордится.  
\- Здесь призрак Силы? Пни его за меня.  
\- Лея!  
\- Вы его расстроили.  
\- Вот и славно. И пусть меня не беспокоит больше никогда.  
\- Ле-е-ея!..  
\- Он просит прощения.  
\- Лорд Вейдер... уйдите. Я понимаю, что на Альдераан вам наплевать, но вы меня, на минуточку, пытали.  
\- Прости меня!  
\- Он просит прощения.  
\- И заморозили моего мужа в углероде!  
\- Мне жаль...  
\- Ему жаль!  
\- ...что он выжил.  
\- Мастер Энакин!  
\- Что? Этот Соло – мутный тип, и семейка у него такая же! Воры, мошенники, головорезы, и это – кореллианский королевский род – тьфу! Молодец, Бенни, завершил то, что я начал.   
\- ...Кажется, мастер Энакин считает, что Хан был вас недостоин.  
\- Мне жаль, что Вейдер умер.  
\- Доченька!  
\- Я бы с большим удовольствием убила его своими руками.  
\- Сила, да что с вашей семьей не так?!

**Вредные советы**

\- Между прочим, этот рыжий хочет тебя убить.  
Бен вздрогнул и осмотрелся. В конференц-зале, где они с Хаксом разрабатывали очередную стратегию, кроме них никого не должно было быть...  
В одном из кресел, нагло закинув ноги на стол, расположился призрак Силы. Ну, Бен думал, что это призрак Силы: он знал о них в теории, но лично еще ни разу не видел. К счастью, это был не дражайший дядюшка, и явно не Оби-Ван, из-за которого Бен стал обладателем весьма специфического имени – призрак выглядел слишком молодо.   
\- Хакс. Свободен.  
Хакс посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым недовольством, но вышел без лишних слов – кажется, привык уже к внезапным сеансам форстайма.  
Бен, Силой заблокировав дверь, с подозрением покосился на покойного джедая.  
\- Меня многие хотят убить. С кем честь имею?..  
Джедай усмехнулся – совсем не по-джедайски.  
\- Зови меня Энакин.  
Бен аж задохнулся.  
\- Л-лорд Вейдер?  
\- Вай, Бенни, не напоминай, - поморщился Энакин. – Ошибки молодости...  
Бен, когда-то собиравшийся поступать на истфак, и хорошо знавший историю конкретно Вейдера, предсказуемо возмутился.  
\- Какие ошибки молодости? Ты уже в двадцать три был вторым человеком в галактике!  
\- И следующие двадцать лет провел, вбивая разнообразнейшим идиотам в головы, как надо работать, - кисло подвел итог Энакин. – И Палпатин с годами не становился адекватнее, знаешь ли.  
Да, не этого Бен ждал от дедушки.   
\- А рыжего ты все-таки придуши, не нравится мне его рожа.  
\- Хм. А ты точно на Светлую сторону перед смертью перешел? – с сомнением протянул Бен.  
Энакин развел руками.  
\- Профдеформация!

\- Ты бы хоть меч себе нормальный сделал. И переходи на классический Джем Со, что ли.   
\- О, ты наблюдал, как я дерусь?  
\- Глаза б мои не видели это позорище. Тебе, для того, чтобы копировать мой стиль тех времен, когда я был полукиборгом, нужно килограмм сто набрать. А твои вульгарные попытки в Макаши! Неудивительно, что Рей тебе задницу надрала.  
\- …оу.  
\- Ну, есть хоть какие-то бонусы от твоего дурного меча: ты хотя бы подкачался!  
\- Может, хоть молнии Силы покажешь?  
\- Молнии Силы сосут, только в космосе и использовать. Спустимся на какую-нибудь планету, я тебе реально крутую штуку покажу!  
\- Энакин, он на Темной стороне, какого черта ты его наставляешь?  
\- Во время их следующей драки с Рей я хочу жрать попкорн, а не волосы себе выдирать, вот какого!

\- Скажи, Энакин. – Бен замялся, словно ему было неловко. – Как ты с женой сошелся?  
Энакин мечтательно посмотрел в иллюминатор.  
\- Я спросил у нее, не ангел ли она.  
Видимо, у Бена было уж очень говорящее лицо, потому что Энакин уточнил:  
\- Не смотри на меня так, мне было девять. Тогда вполне прокатило. А ты почему, собственно, интересуешься? – Тут до Энакина дошло, и он разулыбался, как сытый хищный кот. – О, так у тебя есть девушка!  
Бен целенаправленно не смотрел на довольного дедушку.  
\- Есть одна... но я совершенно не представляю, как к ней подкатить.  
Энакин присел на краешек стола и внимательно посмотрел на Бена.  
\- Бенни, тебе в этом году тридцатничек, а ты не можешь девушку склеить?  
Ну да, он-то в этом возрасте уже давно был вдовцом с двумя детьми. Бен тяжело вздохнул и пояснил:  
\- Сначала я был прыщавым подростком, потом я жил в храме, а потом у меня были только проститутки!  
Энакина эти доводы, впрочем, не убедили.  
\- Вы что, в храме даже в «покрути сейбер» не играли? – разочарованно протянул Энакин.  
Бен на это фыркнул и сделал лицо кирпичом.  
\- Как сказал Люк... «Коллектив у нас чисто мужской, поэтому, если кто-то найдет здесь свою любовь, я очень расстроюсь». Ну так что, как ты поразил бабушку?  
Энакин улыбнулся, вспоминая юность.  
\- Совет приставил меня к ней в качестве охраны, так что возможностей у меня была масса, и я использовал их на полную катушку. Флиртовал, на свидания водил, фокусы с Силой показывал. Я ей нравился, но жертвовать карьерой она не хотела. А потом Оби-Ван попал в переплет, и мы полетели его спасать. Нас поймали, и когда повезли на казнь, она сказала, что меня любит.  
Бен мысленно вычеркивал из списка пункты: в переплет попадал, жизнь спасал, без рубашки красовался... Фокусы с Силой не в счет, раз Рей – джедай... На свидание ее сводить? Как-то затруднительно.  
Энакин, подумав, добавил:  
\- Главное, не предлагай ей вместе править галактикой, не повторяй моих ошибок. Бабам не нужна галактика, бабам, - он развел ладони, и между ними засверкала радуга, - нужна любовь.  
Бен замер, а затем приложился лбом о стол.  
\- Твою мать.  
\- ...ты предлагал ей вместе править галактикой?  
\- Да, - мрачно ответил Бен, на себе ощущая крах всех надежд.  
Энакин сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Ты безнадежен. Весь в меня.  
Бен уныло попинал соседний стул.   
\- Она никогда не согласится со мной встречаться, да?  
\- Нет, почему же... – Энакин запнулся, а затем опять разулыбался, как кошак. – Ты что, клеишься к моему падавану?   
\- Я ради нее своего Учителя убил, как бы, - буркнул Бен.  
Энакин даже умилился.  
\- Это так романтично! Убить Учителя ради девушки, Бенни, я никогда так тобой не гордился.  
\- Ага, только это ничем не помогло! То целуется, то дает по морде и козлом обзывает. Не понимаю я баб.

\- Коммандер Дэмерон!  
\- Да-да?  
\- Я слышал, вы с мастером Рей дружите... она же ни с кем не встречается?  
\- О... Малыш, я тебя разочарую, ей нравятся плохие парни.   
\- Ну... я могу быть плохим парнем.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, очень плохие парни.  
\- Хм... я мог бы у нее на глазах вскрыть порга...  
\- Чего? Я говорил «плохие парни», а не маньяки! Вскрыть порга! Живодер...

Рей как раз разминалась со своим световым посохом, когда ее окликнул симпатичный пилот, из новобранцев.   
\- Мастер Рей!  
Рей улыбнулась, пытаясь вспомнить имя парня. Как на зло, на бирку с фамилией рассчитывать не приходилось: пилот был в цивильном, без летного комбинезона.   
\- О, я пока только падаван. Просто Рей, - сказала она, выключая клинки.  
Парень улыбался и очаровательно краснел, нервно подкручивая прядку у виска, и Рей гадала, что ж такое он хотел у нее спросить.   
Внезапно на связь вышел Бен: появился рядом с ней и требовательно спросил:  
\- Что там у тебя происходит? Я почувствовал какую-то опасность!  
Рей вздохнула, щелкнула пальцем по гарнитуре, будто отвечая на звонок, и ответила:  
\- Давай попозже, у меня разговор.  
Бена этот вариант, кажется, не устраивал.  
\- Рей, не уходи от ответа!  
Парнишка тем временем, собравшись с мыслями, выпалил:  
\- Не хотела бы ты сходить вместе куда-нибудь? В смысле, на свидание?  
Рей удивленно моргнула.  
\- Свидание?  
Пилот кивнул, а Бен в это время гневно вопросил:  
\- Свидание?! С кем это у тебя свидание? Имя и позывной икс-винга!  
Рей глубоко вздохнула, чистым усилием воли не оглядываясь на очень злого Бена Соло, и мягко улыбнулась парню.  
\- Прости, но я не могу. У меня есть парень.  
Парнишка опечалился, а Бен разозлился еще больше.  
\- Парень?! Так ты еще и парня себе завела?!  
Пилот, кажется, пока не терял надежду.  
\- Я его знаю? Может, я тебя у него отвоюю?  
Рей покачала головой и посмотрела Бену прямо в глаза, так что пареньку казалось, что она мечтательно смотрит в небо.  
\- Его зовут Оби-Ван Соло, он не отсюда. Извини.  
Злость тут же стекла с лица Бена, оставляя место искреннему изумлению. Он неуверенно указал пальцем на себя, вопросительно приподняв брови. Рей почти незаметно кивнула.  
Парнишка тем временем указал на свой коммлинк, стеснительно улыбаясь.  
\- Если вдруг станешь свободна... мой позывной – Зеленый-пять.  
Рей мило помахала ему ручкой и краем глаза заметила, как Бен триумфально потряс кулаками, шепнув что-то, напоминающее «ура». Рей, впрочем, быстро обломала ему всю малину.  
\- То есть ты, скотина, думал, что я со всеми подряд целуюсь, так что ли?  
\- Я не был уверен, что это не эксперимент!..

\- Коммандер Дэмерон.  
\- М-да?  
\- У Рей все-таки есть парень.  
\- Хм-м?  
\- Некто Оби-Ван Соло, вы его не знаете?  
\- Оби-Ва... Ого, он предложил ей встречаться?   
\- Видимо.  
\- ...ты это, ходи осторожно. Этот Оби-Ван, гы-гы, очень ревнивый тип. Узнает, что ты к Рей подкатывал – убьет тебя и всю твою семью.  
\- Вы меня так успокоили сейчас.  
\- Обращайся!

**То, что происходит на Канто Байте, остается на Канто Байте**

База Сопротивления погрузилась в сон. Датомир был планеткой не слишком уютной для Светлых, но зато отлично скрывал присутствие Рей и Леи в Силе. Командование сначала опасалось, что местные могут сообщить об их присутствии Первому Ордену, пока Лея не напомнила, что Датомир, на минуточку, ее планета.   
\- Но, генерал, я думал, что вы с Альдераана, - удивился было Финн.  
Лея снисходительно улыбнулась и пояснила:  
\- Ты правильно думал. У нас во времена реставрации Республики были конфликты с местной администрацией много лет назад, пока Хан не выиграл у них эту чудную планету в сабакк и не подарил мне.  
И поэтому той же темной-темной ночью четверо друзей в лице Финна, Роуз, По и Рей плюс «ответственный взрослый» в лице Чуи решили перекинуться в картишки, ибо на Датомире, проигранном когда-то в сабакк, это было символично.  
Рей, хоть и не играла до этого никогда, благодаря джедайской интуиции предсказуемо выигрывала: По уже ставил на кон свои ботинки.  
\- В карты режешься, милая? – мурлыкнул фантом Бена Соло ей на ухо.  
Рей уже по привычке щелкнула по гарнитуре, словно отвечая на звонок, хотя в этот раз вокруг были только свои.  
\- Да. Кажется, у меня талант. Я уже выиграла у Чуи его арбалет.  
Чуи в третий раз за последние пятнадцать минут печально завыл: он обожал свой арбалет.  
Тон голоса Бена сменился с игривого на обеспокоенный.  
\- Ты играешь с огнем. Никогда не расстраивай вуки.  
Рей, мерзко хихикнув, собрала банк, поинтересовавшись у По:  
\- Ну что, кольцо ставить будешь, или собираешься сначала догола раздеться? – Она Силой собрала карты в колоду под коллективные стоны и отдала По, а затем слегка повернулась к Бену, хитро улыбаясь. – Но почему никто не думает о том, чтобы не расстраивать милую девушку?  
Бен вздохнул, покровительственно поглаживая Рей по плечу.  
\- Потому что милые девушки никому не вырывают руки, когда проигрывают, а вуки – весьма часто.  
С тех пор, как Рей назвала Бена своим парнем, грызлись они намного меньше, зато во всю экспериментировали с Силой друг на друге. Генерал Хакс начал странно поглядывать на подозрительно спокойного Верховного Лидера, известного своим буйным темпераментом, все чаще расхаживающего по мостику своего флагмана с мечтательной (дебильной, как определил бы это сам Хакс) улыбкой.  
Рей, почувствовав волну Силы, прокатившуюся по всем эрогенным зонам, вздрогнула и недовольно зашипела:  
\- Давай не сейчас!  
Бен ухмыльнулся довольно и зарылся носом ей в волосы над ухом.  
\- Ну почему же?  
\- Потому что я так сказала! – отрезала Рей и применила фирменный вейдеровский форсгрип.  
Бен, как только Рей его отпустила, захихикал.  
\- Игры с удушением? Как извращенно. Осторожно, милая, я ведь так и влюбиться могу.  
Сеанс связи, к счастью, завершился, и Рей не пришлось переходить к более жестким методам из арсенала мастера Энакина. По тем временем уже раздавал картишки.  
\- Форстайм? – буднично поинтересовался он.   
\- Ага, - буркнула Рей. – Лапать меня Силой на людях, совсем охренел.  
Чуи неодобрительно зарычал, Финн, заглядывая в свои карты, сморщился.  
\- Я категорически не понимаю, что ты в нем нашла.  
Рей, подвесив свои карты перед лицом Силой, пожала плечами.  
\- Соло утверждает, что это судьба.  
Роуз, хоть и ненавидела Первый Орден со страшной силой, внезапно ее поддержала, нежно толкнув Финна в плечо.  
\- Если ты не считаешь мистическую связь, которая сводит их сквозь тысячи световых лет, романтичной, я просто не знаю, что еще сказать.  
Чуи проворчал, что Люк с Леей тоже так посчитали, и закончилось это не очень хорошо.  
\- Это в каком смысле? – нахмурилась Рей.

Люк, Хан и Чуи сидели и весело выпивали в кантине в Мос-Айсли. К Хану только вернулось зрение после разморозки, Джабба был мертв, на его голову больше никто не покушался, так что он жаждал шалить и кутить, со всякими безобидными шуточками. Лея же в компании Лендо пока что ходила по рынкам – она не хотела заявляться на базу Альянса в костюме рабыни. Хан, впрочем, считал, что она совершенно зря переживает: сам он был от костюма в полном восторге.   
\- ...а я ведь хотел сюда по-тихому заявиться, номер снять, - рассказывал Люк о подготовке операции по освобождению Хана. – Но тут все нормальные гостиницы расположены в квартале красных фонарей. Когда на меня стали вешаться две родианки сразу, я решил, что хватит с меня, и переселился в пустыню. – Хан посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, и Люк пояснил: - Это было слишком большое искушение, а я не мог позволить себе отвлекаться.  
Хан жестом попросил бармена повторить и хитро посмотрел на Люка.  
\- А ты не такой правильный мальчик, каким хочешь казаться.  
Люк иронично посмотрел на него поверх своего стакана.  
\- Я ведь, все-таки, мужик.  
Хан засмеялся и похлопал Люка по спине.   
\- Вот что, парень. – Он понизил голос. – Как насчет старого доброго кореллианского тройничка?  
Люк чуть не поперхнулся.  
\- Так это не сказки? Про «кореллианские семьи» и все такое?  
\- Слухи, малыш, на пустом месте не возникают.   
Люк внимательно смотрел на Хана с минутку, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он, и в итоге протянул:  
\- Мне кажется, Лея будет против.  
\- Да уломаем! – Хан беззаботно махнул рукой и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Ну, я тебе нравлюсь вообще?  
Чуи, глядя на «секс глазами», который перед ним разворачивался, поворчал и заказал себе настойки покрепче.  
\- Ничего так, - негромко ответил Люк, медленно расплываясь в ответной улыбке.  
\- Ты мне тоже, - кивнул Хан и протянул руку. – Так мы договорились?

\- Ну, генерал дает, - сипло проговорил По.  
Чуи согласно поворчал, и добавил, что Хан потом сам был не рад, потому что подумал в какой-то момент, что Люк с Леей сойдутся и будут встречаться без него.   
Роуз, как единственная за столом, у кого когда-либо были братья или сестры, сморщилась.  
\- Представляю, как им было неловко, когда генерал узнала, что Скайуокер – ее брат.  
Чуи на это ответил, что неловко было, когда после этого Лея узнала, что беременна.  
Заявление произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы: за столом громыхнул коллективный вопль отвращения.  
\- Так Кайло Рен может быть Скайуокером в квадрате? Тогда неудивительно, что он псих, - протянул Финн.  
Рей покачала головой.  
\- Нет, не может. Он же явно в Хана пошел, только масть другая. – Рей повернулась к Чуи. – А он знает?  
Чуи пожал плечами и ответил, что подозревает только, что Люк спал с его отцом.  
По, поставив на кон свою новую куртку и штаны, задумчиво протянул:  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу такое, но мне его жаль. Скайуокеры – в край упоротое семейство.

\- Люк, это правда? Ты спал со своей сестрой?  
\- Один раз всего было. И я бы очень хотел забыть об этом позорном факте моей биографии.  
\- И кому принадлежала эта ГЕНИАЛЬНАЯ идея разделить моих детей при рождении?  
\- Это все магистр.  
\- Стукач ты. Не по-джедайски это так.  
\- Вам так повезло, что вы мертвы, магистр, ТАК повезло.

Рей и По возвращались в свои каюты уже под утро – Финн и Роуз ушли первыми (под пошлый присвист По), потом свалил Чуи под предлогом, что ему пора кормить поргов, так что до конца продержались только они вдвоем. У Рей в руках был целый мешок денег и разнообразного барахла, а вот у По остались только трусы, кольцо матери и бластер. Впрочем, он никого не стеснялся, белозубо улыбался, как всегда, и раскланивался с редкими дежурными.  
И тогда его посетила гениальная идея.  
\- Рей!   
\- Ммм? – сонно спросила она, довольно обнимая мешок.  
\- Давай слетаем на Канто Байт.  
Рей, мотнув головой, попыталась вспомнить, где слышала это название.  
\- В казино, что ли?  
По с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
\- Сопротивлению не помешают денежные вложения, а ты со своей джедайской интуицией казино просто разоришь!  
\- Финн с Роуз уже его разорили, когда все там разнесли, - фыркнула в ответ Рей.  
Хотя идея ей понравилась. В казино она еще не бывала.  
Тем не менее, сомнения у нее тоже были.   
\- Маленькая проблемка, По. Джедаев в казино не пускают – это раз.   
\- Просто не будешь брать с собой посох!  
\- А нас с тобой после той пиар компании каждая собака в лицо знает – это два.  
По призадумался на пару минут – кажется, он уже все для себя решил, и теперь только раздумывал, как именно эту аферу провернуть.  
\- Думаю, можно просто накрасить тебя поярче, сделать другую прическу, пряди выкрасить в дикий цвет, чтобы на лицо меньше внимания обращали, и готово! А я отпущу усы с бородкой и виски побрею. Давай, соглашайся! Все, что случается на Канто Байте, остается на Канто Байте.  
Рей подумала, что выбора ей не оставили, но это ее не слишком огорчало.

Финн с Роуз на Канто Байт предсказуемо не полетели, потому что уж их там ждали с распростертыми объятиями… местные стражи порядка. Так что Рей и По, нацепив относительно неприметные костюмы («Надевай то, чего не жалко, это же Канто Байт, вдруг мы оттуда на четвереньках будем выползать?»), взяли один из гражданских шаттлов и полетели испытывать удачу.   
Заросший щетиной По напоминал охотника за головами, волосы Рей намазали косметической тушью, раскрасив во все цвета радуги, да еще и накрасили на подиумный манер, так что узнать их было хоть и реально, но затруднительно.  
Пока Рей спала в шаттле, По, мерзко хихикая, добавил ее образу последний штрих: нарисовал ей под носом кокетливые усы несмываемым маркером.  
Рей, когда очнулась, разумеется, была страшно недовольна.  
\- Кстати, нам нужны другие имена, чтобы не палиться, - ядовито проговорила Рей. – Ты будешь отзываться на «эй, сучара», Дэмерон.  
Дэмерон, страшно раздражая Рей, все никак не мог перестать хихикать.  
\- Отлично, а я буду называть тебя «о, мой горячий господин».  
\- Сдохни, тварь.  
Кажется, постоянное общение с мастером Энакином плохо сказалось на ее лексиконе.

На улицах все еще были следы веселой прогулки Финна и Роуз, но казино уже было как новенькое. По шустро продал шаттл, пересчитал вырученные деньги и потащил Рей к бару, чтобы заказать пару коктейлей для начала.  
Звон бокалов, дамы в шикарных платьях, сверкающие бриллиантовыми колье... Рей никогда в жизни не видела такой роскоши. Ей было одновременно и весело, и некомфортно. Странное чувство.  
\- Итак, мой горячий господин, какой план войны?  
Рей выразительно показала По неприличный жест – на нее многие пялились из-за нарисованных усов – и прислушалась к Силе. Можно было, конечно, сразу пойти играть в сабакк, но налички для столов с большими ставками у них было маловато. Она внимательно осмотрела секции казино и остановилась взглядом на игровых автоматах.   
\- Есть одна мыслишка.   
Они взяли ведерко для монет и стали проходиться у автоматов: Рей чувствовала, какие были максимально близки к выигрышу, и они с По за несколько заходов в один автомат срывали куш – но все было максимально натуралистично и подозрений они не вызывали.   
...тем более что По был прекрасным актером, а Рей успела выпить и радовалась очень искренне и громко.  
Затем они пару раз сыграли в рулетку, банально поставив «все на черное», «все на красное» и еще раз «все на красное».  
Кости для джедая вообще были детской игрой.   
\- Хорошо поиграли! Ну что, уходим, господин? – хмыкнул По, прикидывая, сколько они выиграли.  
Рей решительно мотнула головой и выдала ему несколько монет из ведра.   
\- Иди развлекайся, а я пойду за столы с высокими ставками.  
По подкинул монеты в руке и хмыкнул.  
\- Удачи. Может, ты выиграешь нам еще одну планету.

Бен (в который раз за вечер) погладил непривычную короткую бородку и поправил пучок на голове. Эх, на какие жертвы приходится идти ради инкогнито. В Канто Байт он не был несколько лет, но даже злобным ситхам и диктаторам иногда нужно расслабляться.   
Он лениво потягивал кореллианский виски и кидал кости, улыбаясь тем шире, чем мрачнее становился крупье, когда внезапно услышал из секции сабакка странную фразу:  
\- И усатая леди снова забирает банк!  
Бен как-то не мог припомнить расы, у которой женщины с усами были нормой, так что любопытство взяло верх, и он отыскал глазами столик с «усатой леди».   
Челюсть встретилась с полом: усатой леди оказалась Рей с волосами дикой расцветки и нарисованными под носом усами.  
\- О-хре-неть.  
\- Что-то случилось, сэр? – с надеждой поинтересовался крупье. С надеждой, что невероятно везучий господин наконец-то свалит.  
Бен помотал головой, забрал свой выигрыш, оставив крупье «на чай», и пошел к столику, за которым Рей обыгрывала разнообразных галактических бизнесменов.  
Рей, видимо, что-то почувствовав, подняла на него взгляд.  
\- Бен?!  
Бен хмыкнул, внимательно оглядывая кардинально вышедшую из своего привычного образа Рей.  
\- Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.  
Рей поморгала – все еще удивленно – и улыбнулась.  
\- Черт, а тебе идет бородка. Ты такой горячий и опасный.  
Бен хотел было возмутиться – а обычно он не горячий и не опасный, что ли? Но в итоге просто съязвил:  
\- А тебе твои усы – нет.  
Рей сразу скисла немного.  
\- Мои друзья – идиоты, я же говорила. – Она улыбнулась. – Присаживайся, будешь моим счастливым талисманом!  
Бен усмехнулся, сел рядом и придержал ее за подбородок. Он часто думал о том, что будет в следующий раз, когда они окажутся рядом, но ни в одном из вариантов не предусмотрел, что их первый поцелуй не через Силу будет в казино, и уж точно не думал, что в этот момент у Рей будут радужные волосы и нарисованные усы.

\- Ты здесь одна?  
\- Нет, с По, я отправила его пить. Он задрал называть меня «горячим господином».  
\- Это ему ты обязана этими кокетливыми усами?  
\- Ага. И презервативами тогда в меня он же кидался.   
\- Какие у тебя чудесные друзья.  
\- У тебя таких проблем не бывает, да, Соло?  
\- Нет друзей – нет проблем. А что ты повадилась звать меня по фамилии?  
\- Хороший способ показать, когда ты начинаешь бесить меня.  
\- Да, действительно. А как твоя фамилия, кстати? Э-э-эй, ты чего?  
\- Н-нет у меня фамилии... я же мусорщица из захолустья...  
\- Ну, не плачь. Давай еще выпьем?

По уже некоторое время бегал по казино, как безголовая курица, в поисках Рей.  
\- Вы не видели девушку с радужной головой и усами? Может, вы видели?  
По словам свидетелей, Рей перевела выигрыш в кредиты и ушла в сторону гостиничной части комплекса вместе с каким-то контрабандистом.  
Тут По в ужасе схватился за голову. Мало того, что они все деньги потеряют, и тогда им еще непонятно как до Датомира добираться, так его невинную девочку еще и обесчестят!   
На регистрационной стойке гостиницы ему сказали, что такую парочку они бы запомнили, и По пришел в такое отчаяние, что в нем проснулись гены его матушки, и он побежал в церковь, которая стояла рядом с казино исключительно затем, чтобы женить пьяных туристов. Молиться.  
Однако, не успел он добежать до церкви буквально метров тридцать, как молитва его, видимо, была услышана. Двери церкви распахнулись, и на крыльцо, раскидывая вокруг себя цветы, вывалилась парочка в лице Рей и «контрабандиста», в котором По с трудом узнал заросшего Кайло Рена.  
Товарищи сии были пьяны в Джаббу Хатта, хихикали и обнимались – хотя, это, пожалуй, было больше затем, чтобы не свалиться с ног, чем знаком привязанности.  
\- Поздравляю, миссис Соло! – Кайло Рен подкинул в воздух горсть мелких цветов, которые заполняли ведро для выигрышей из казино до краев.  
\- Поздравляю, мистер Рей! – радостно вторила ему Рей.  
\- К тебе или ко мне?  
На лице Рей отразилась глубокая задумчивость. Настолько глубокая, что казалось, будто мыслительный процесс причиняет ей боль.  
\- А мы продали шаттл по прибытию. Значит, к тебе.  
И парочка, пошатываясь, начала спускаться от дверей церкви.  
По тяжело вздохнул и поймал их в самом низу, когда они все-таки споткнулись. Деяние это оказалось героическим, поскольку тот же Кайло Рен был заметно выше и массивнее По.  
\- Рей, выигрыш у тебя?  
Рей кивнула и патетично протянула ему рюкзак.  
\- Умница. – По пошарил по карманам и, найдя резинки, сунул их Кайло в нагрудный карман. – Совет да любовь. Но если ты обидишь мою девочку, галактический ситхский гондон, я тебя вскрою!

\- Доброе утро, милая.  
\- Отруби мне голову, я тебя прошу.  
\- Успеется. А пока давай ты умоешься, смотреть с утра на эти усы – выше моих сил.  
\- Это несмываемый маркер.   
\- Так уж и несмываемый. У меня есть волшебная умывашка.  
\- О-о-о, я люблю тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ой, это что?  
\- Удостоверение. Мы тебе вчера сделали.  
\- О, Сила, и я на удостоверении с усами и радужными волосами. Какой уж... СЕКУНДОЧКУ.  
\- М-да?  
\- Так мне не приснилось, я реально за тебя вышла вчера?  
\- Я бы сказал, что женились не мы, а коктейли, которые в нас плескались. Но да.  
\- У меня нет слов. Рассказать кому – не поверят.  
\- Ну... То, что происходит на Канто Байте, остается на Канто Байте. Согласна?  
\- Согласна.

**Засранец По и засранец Лендо**

_п/а: тематическая песенка По: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - 20 Dollars in my Pocket_

Слегка помятая после веселой ночи, Рей, держась за локоть Бена, бродила по стоянке в поисках По. Похмелье Бен ей вылечил весьма радикально – повел рукой перед лицом Рей, а затем, за секунду до того, как ей стало ОЧЕНЬ плохо, указал ей на дверь в уборную. Процедура была необходимая, но если бы Рей знала, каким будет процесс детоксикации, ни за какие кредиты бы не согласилась на подобное. Что ж, по крайней мере, у нее теперь не болела голова. Рей просто была крайне измучена, так что на локоток Бена опиралась не из привязанности, а из необходимости.  
По все не находился, и Рей уже хотела позвонить ему и поинтересоваться, не улетел ли он без нее, когда Дэмерон окликнул ее сам.  
Справедливости ради, Рей бы его вряд ли узнала.  
По стоял у трапа хромированного шаттла класса «люкс». На нем были сапоги из шкуры крайт-дракона, самая пушистая в галактике рыжая пятнистая шуба по колено, воротник которой скрывал половину его лица, темные очки с бриллиантами по краям оправы, короткополая шляпа с острым пером длиной чуть ли не в метр, на пальцах были массивные кольца, а в зубах он держал длинную, толстую сигару.  
\- По? – пискнула Рей, окинув взглядом пошлое, страшно дорогое великолепие.  
Бен был не так ошеломлен, как она, и едко прокомментировал:  
\- Дэмерон. Ты похож на корусантского сутенера. – Он повернулся к Рей и веско обронил: - Ты с ним не полетишь.  
По отмахнулся.  
\- Не драматизируй, моей детке я шубу тоже купил.   
\- О, ужас, - возвел глаза к небу Бен.   
По на это ничего не ответил, только выдохнул дым от сигары Бену в лицо. Бен сморщился, отмахиваясь, а По тем временем уже приобнимал Рей за плечи.   
\- Ну, детка, рассказывай.  
\- Что рассказывать? – непонимающе моргнула Рей.  
\- Как что? Насколько хорошо твой мужчина обращается с мечом!  
Рей сначала непонимающе посмотрела на своего бесцеремонного, пошлого друга, но когда Бен со стоном прикрыл лицо ладонью, до нее дошло, о каком именно владении мечом речь, и она густо покраснела.  
\- По!  
\- Я здесь, вообще-то, тебя это не смущает? – раздраженно добавил Бен. – Хотя, о чем это я? Когда мы тебя брали, ты флиртовал с Фазмой, с Хаксом, со штурмовиками и со мной! Шлюшка сопротивленская.  
\- Ах, сколько комплиментов за одно утро! – сказал По, картинно приложив руку к груди. – А ты начинай рассказывать. Я давно хочу знать, что скрывается под этими мрачными шмотками!  
Бену показалось, что еще немного, и Рей взорвется от смущения, так что решил слегка перевести тему, тем более что была возможность раздражающего Дэмерона уесть.  
\- Н-да? А мне казалось, что тебя больше интересует то, что под мундиром у Хакса. – Бен ехидно улыбнулся. - Слышал я про ваш флирт на мостике. Генерал Обнимашки? Серьезно, Дэмерон?  
По на минутку задумался, а затем заговорчески подмигнул Бену.  
\- Ну, если у тебя совершенно случайно есть его фотки голышом, я бы заценил!  
Рей глубоко дышала. Только петушиных боев ей не хватало с утра пораньше. Ей просто хотелось вернуться, наконец, на Датомир и ПОСПАТЬ, а эти два придурка вместо того, чтобы разойтись по шаттлам, упражнялись друг на друге в остроумии!  
И она взорвалась.  
\- Вы задрали меня, оба! Да, я полечу с По! Нет, не смей посылать ему голые фотки Хакса, иначе он не заткнется! По, спасибо за шубу! Под шмотками кубики, лучшая спина в галактике и конский хрен, и да, он круто трахается! А ТЕПЕРЬ ОТСТАНЬТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ, Я СПАТЬ ХОЧУ, МУДАКИ!  
Рей скинула с плеча руку По и прошла в шаттл, топая так, словно пыталась забивать пятками гвозди.  
\- …вау, - Бен зачарованно смотрел Рей вслед.  
По задумчиво потер подбородок, глядя на него.  
\- Хм. Знаешь, после такой рецензии я бы с тобой замутил.  
\- Но-но! – Бен выставил перед собой руку с дешевым кольцом, которое купил прямо в церкви накануне, словно щит, и сжал кулак, оттопырив безымянный палец, в пародии на похожий грубый жест.  
По преувеличенно печально вздохнул.

\- Рей, зачем ты это сделала?  
\- Как ты могла.  
\- Кодекс джедаев что ли совсем не уважаешь ты, падаван?  
\- Молодец, так держать!  
\- Энакин… заткнись.   
\- Сам заткнись. Это было так романтично! Хотя с усами и трэшово как-то получилось...  
\- ДА ДАЙТЕ ВЫ МНЕ УЖЕ ПОСПАТЬ, КОЗЛЫ СТАРЫЕ!

Лея, увидев ID звонившего на ее личный голопередатчик, сначала подумала, что кто-то из личного состава доигрался с воскурением местных растений, и у нее пошли галлюцинации от дыма, теоретически просочившегося через вентиляцию. Она закрыла дверь в свою комнату и с сомнением приняла звонок.  
\- Привет, мама.  
Бен был без шлема (хотя, он в последнее время вообще шлем не надевал, судя по сводкам новостей), заросший, во всех смыслах, и какой-то неуверенный. Лея вспомнила, что в юности у Бенни появлялось такое выражение лица, когда ему было от нее что-то очень нужно. Но первым у нее, конечно же, вырвалось...  
\- Ты бы постригся и побрился, скоро на вуки будешь похож.  
\- Это вряд ли, - ответствовал Бен, а затем слегка замялся. – У тебя совершенно случайно кольцо сенатора Амидалы не сохранилось?  
Лея, подозрительно сощурившись, протянула:  
\- Допустим, а что?  
Возможно, цветопередача у проектора начала барахлить, но Лее показалось, что Бен покраснел.  
\- Не могла бы ты... ну, если ты, конечно, не против... отдать его моей, ммм… жене?  
\- Жене? – протянула Лея, наслаждаясь непередаваемым выражением виноватого щенка на лице Бена. – А я-то уже начала думать, что ты у нас по мальчикам... Так я что, получается, все-таки, внуков дождусь?  
Бен округлил глаза, словно испугавшись, и Лее становилось все сложнее сдерживать ехидную ухмылку.  
\- Э... знаешь, забудь, этого разговора не было, и я у тебя ничего не просил, ПОКА, МАМА, - скороговоркой сказал Бен и отключился.  
Лея, как только звонок завершился, злобно захохотала, да так, что император Палпатин удавился бы от зависти. Если бы она обучалась управлению Силой, то увидела бы, как призрак Энакина Скайуокера утирает скупую слезу умиления и говорит: «Моя дочурка!»  
Отсмеявшись, Лея взяла датапад, чтобы посмотреть последние изменения в списках разыскиваемых, говоря себе под нос:  
\- И какая же бедняжка согласилась за него выйти?..  
Видимо, Сила ненавязчиво направила ее именно в ту сторону, где следовало искать: с утра Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен успел изменить розыскные данные на одного из членов Сопротивления, и Лея с удивлением прочитала под голофото Рей следующее:  
«Рей Соло, 3.000.000 К, доставить живой и невредимой».  
\- Да ла-а-адно...

\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Высочество!  
\- Привет, Лендо, давно не виделись, как у тебя дела?  
\- Отлично! А у тебя еще лучше!  
\- В каком это смысле?  
\- Я выдвинул твою кандидатуру на пост нового канцлера Республики. Ты набрала семьдесят пять процентов!  
\- Прошу прощения? Я даже близко к Корусанту не подходила, как это вообще получилось?!  
\- Все правительство-то тю-тю, ты осталась единственной адекватной кандидатурой, так что тебя уже назначили заочно!  
\- ЛЕНДО, ТЫ С УМА СОШЕЛ? Я НА ЭТО НЕ СОГЛАШАЛАСЬ!  
\- Ты нужна Республике, Лея, лети на инаугурацию!  
\- Чтоб тебе быть любовницей хатта, Лендо!

Рей стояла за левым плечом Леи в качестве телохранителя и думала, что вся ее жизнь, равно как и конфликт Республики с Первым Орденом, все больше напоминают театр абсурда.   
По их с По возвращению с Канто Байта Лея, ехидно улыбаясь, отдала Рей кольцо сенатора Амидалы и начала звать «дорогая доченька». Затем случилось это внезапное назначение Леи канцлером Республики...  
Итак, Рей, перепив в казино, вышла замуж за Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена, а теперь еще и стала личным телохранителем главы Республики, которая настаивала, чтобы Рей звала ее не «генерал Органа», и не «госпожа канцлер»...  
«Для тебя – просто «мама», милая», - мило, с хищным оттенком сказала Лея, когда Рей только сошла с трапа купленного По шаттла.  
Шарики-фонарики, ну что за цирк-шапито...  
Было, правда, у Рей смутное чувство, что кульминация только приближается.   
Смутное чувство, оно же – джедайская интуиция, Рей не подвело: посреди инаугурационной речи в главный зал сената ворвались штурмовики во главе с Беном Соло.  
Рей очень хотелось закрыть лицо руками и проораться, но она сделала то, что было положено: закрыла собой Лею и активировала меч.  
Бен, казалось, был очень доволен: он выступил вперед и заявил:  
\- Я распускаю к ситховой матери эту богадельню!  
Рей увидела на лице Леи выражение «да вы серьезно?» и зажмурилась. Она оказалась права: госпожа канцлер решила «отжечь».  
\- Бенни, сынок, ты тупой? – спросила она.  
Довольство стекло с лица Бена. Рей тихо застонала, готовясь отражать выстрелы.  
\- Что тебе мешало подождать, пока я умру, унаследовать мое место в сенате, избраться законным путем, а уже потом реставрировать Империю? – Лея понизила голос и проворчала: - Шпана необразованная, и ситх же меня дернул забрать его из частной школы...  
Рей смутно послышался хруст попкорна с задних рядов. У некоторых сенаторов просто отсутствовало чувство такта.

\- Госпожа канцлер!..  
\- Верховный Лидер!..  
\- НА НАС НАПАЛИ!  
\- Нас Сопротивление обстреливает?..  
\- Да я вижу, что напали, спасибо за оперативность.  
\- Нет, на дальних рубежах объявился флот неких юуужань-вонгов...  
\- Каких-каких вонгов? Что вы городите?  
\- ЕСЛИ ГАЛАКТИКА НЕ ОБЪЕДИНИТ АРМИИ, НАМ КОНЕЦ!

\- Вот мне интересно, - протянула Рей.  
Бен скосил на нее взгляд. Они стояли на мостике флагманского звездного разрушителя, ожидая выхода из гиперпространства, рука Рей лежала у него на предплечье.   
\- Да?  
\- Что бы ты делал, если бы не пришло сообщение о враждебном флоте?  
Бен недовольно дернул плечами. Лея подмахнула ему погоны главнокомандующего и приставила к нему Рей «в качестве голоса разума». Правда было у него ощущение, что насчет внуков она тогда не шутила, и в этой связи подтекст у назначения Рей был свинский.  
\- Наименее лояльных сенаторов – на Кессель, маму – под домашний арест.   
Рей кисло посмотрела на него.  
\- И меня тоже под домашний арест, да?  
Бен серьезно посмотрел на Рей и покачал головой.  
\- Тебе я приказывать не могу. И не хочу.  
Рей смутилась, отвела взгляд, а затем быстро встала на носочки и мимолетно поцеловала его в щеку. Бен почувствовал, как губы помимо воли расползаются в улыбке, и крепко обнял Рей за талию, устроив подбородок у нее на макушке.

\- Они такие ми-и-илые.  
\- Энакин, ты невыносим.  
\- Ой, молчите уже, два старых девственника. Папаша прав, они милые. Я Бена много лет таким светлым не видел.  
\- Не джедайский путь это, мм.  
\- Я ж говорил, что джедаи – вырожденцы и должны умереть. Не, молодцы детишки.  
\- Люк. Я думал, что больше не смогу тобой гордиться, когда узнал, что ты спал с сестрой.  
\- Один раз всего было, ну!  
\- Я был неправ. Ты хороший мужик.   
\- Э... спасиб, пап.  
\- СВАЛИТЕ В СИЛУ И НЕ ПОРТИТЕ МОМЕНТ, КОЗЛЫ СТАРЫЕ!


End file.
